comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legends Of Tomorrow (s1 ep15 Destiny)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with a flashback to the first episode of Legends of Tomorrow, when Rip showed the future to the yet to be assembled team. After Snart and Rory walk away, Jax also says that he doesn't want a part in Rip's mission and leaves the rooftop on which he and the others met Rip. Stein chases after him and begs him to reconsider, but Jax is pretty firm in his decision and leaves. As soon as that happens, a different Jax, the one sent back from the future, approaches Stein and asks him for help. At the Vanishing Point, Stein's condition has worsened, but Rory says Stein is getting lucky. The Time Masters plan on turning Rory back into Chronos. The Time Masters' soldiers arrive and take Rory, Rip and Kendra, although Kendra briefly tries to fight back. Rip is led to Druce's office, where the Time Masters' leader offers to spare his crew if he reveals where Sara and Snart are. Druce then explains why the Time Masters are helping Savage: the Thanagarians will invade Earth a decade after Savage conquers humanity, reducing the entire planet to rubble. If Savage doesn't unite the planet under his rule, the Time Masters fear that Earth is doomed. Snart and Sara and emerge from a secret hatch in Rip's office, discovered by Snart when he first boarded the Waverider. Snart wants Sara to pilot the Waverider to freedom, but Sara wants to save the team. Snart threatens Sara, but Sara says that their adventures together has changed him. A phone rings, breaking up their tense showdown, and Sara discovers that Gideon has survived the Waverider's malfunctions. Gideon informs Sara that the rest of the team is alive too...for the moment. Kendra wakes up on a small timeship, held captive by Vandal Savage. Savage explains that the Time Master gave him the ship, Kendra and Carter (who is in stasis) and sent him on his way to his destiny. The Time Masters brainwash Rory again, turning him back into Chronos. Meanwhile, Druce brings Rip to the Oculus Viewing Chamber, the Time Masters' source for viewing the future. Not only can the Time Masters view time using the Oculus, they can also manipulate time. Druce also reveals that the Time Masters have been using Rip to bring about Savage's rise to power. Rip looks into the Oculus and sees that Druce is telling the truth (he also sees a vision of Ray seemingly getting vaporized). What's more, the Time Masters also ordered Savage to kill Rip's family in order to spur Rip into action. The Time Masters bring a defeated Rip back to their holding cells, where he explains the truth to Ray and Stein. Rip also said that he saw Ray's death in the Oculus. In 2016, past Stein and Jax work on building a Time Sphere to get him back into the future. Meanwhile, the Time Masters continue reprogramming Rory into Chronos. Rory tries to resist, but eventually returns to his bounty hunting persona. The Time Masters unleash him and tell him to hunt down Sara and Snart. As Ray tells Rip and Stein not to give up hope, Sara and Snart plant devices on the exteriors of the other time ships, so Gideon can hack into their computers. After Gideon brings the Time Drive back online, the Waverider takes off. When the other Time Ships try to pursue, Gideon corrupts their computer systems, shutting all the ships down. The Waverider then "jumps" into the timestream, only to return to attack the Vanishing Point. Druce tries to order the rest of the team's execution, but Snart saves the day and knocks Druce out. Unfortunately before Snart can free the others, Chronos arrives and aims his gun at Snart. However, Chronos turns and shoots the Time Master who had tortured him and then crushes his skull under his boot. Back on the Waverider, the team gets ready to escape, but the Time Masters capture the ship with a tractor beam. Ray uses Rory's Chronos suit to override the beam, allowing the Waverider to escape once again. With the jumpship complete, past Stein says goodbye to future Jax. Rip explains the Time Masters' manipulation and why the team doesn't stand a chance at saving the world from Savage. Ray realizes they need to destroy the Oculus in order to stop the Time Masters (since the Oculus doesn't work inside the Vanishing Point), and so Rip orders the Waverider to head to the Oculus Wellspring. Rory gives Ray a surprisingly sentimental pep talk about his impending death. Rory says that if he can survive the Time Masters' brainwashing, Ray can survive anything the Time Masters throw at him. Snart apologizes to Sara for pulling his gun on him, and then makes an unexpected pass at Sara. Sara's not interested though and storms off. After the team arrives at the Oculus Wellspring, located in the back of the Vanishing Point, they're ambushed by Druce and a small army of Time Masters. Druce reveals that it was the team's destiny to get captured once again. Druce orders his soldiers to shoot, but Jax arrives in the jump ship and mows down the army. He merges with Stein to becomes Firestorm, and then the team heads into the Oculus Wellspring to destroy it. Savage arrives in 2166 to kill Rip's family, even after Kendra begs him not too. As Snart, Sara and Firestorm fight the Time Masters outside, Ray tries to sabotage the Oculus. Ray takes off his helmet and gloves to function better, but Rip warns him that is how he dies. Ray doesn't care, because all he's ever wanted to do was to make a difference. However, when Ray discovers a failsafe in the Oculus that would require him to stay behind to trigger the explosion, Rory knocks Ray out and takes his place. Snart and Sara run into the Oculus and Snart tries to talk Rory out of sacrificing himself for the team. When that fails, Snart knocks out his partner and tells Sara to take Rory back to the ship. Sara kisses Snart and grabs Rory as Snart stays behind to trigger the explosion. Snart blows up the Vanishing Point as the Waverider escapes into the time stream. In 2166, Savage murders Rip's wife and son once again. The team briefly eulogizes Snart, while Rip ponders their next move. Ray tells Rory that Snart sacrificed himself to give the rest of them free will. Rory says he still wants to kill someone, so Ray suggests they kill Savage. Meanwhile, Savage learns that Rip has stopped the Time Masters' plan, leaving Savage without allies. However, Savage says that he'll just head back into the past with the time ship the Time Masters gave him and manipulate time himself. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Legends of Tomorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Jax Jackson Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Time Masters Category:Vanishing Point Category:Waverider Category:Gideon Category:Vandal Savage